After the Medow Befor the Wedding
by SweetestDelusion
Summary: title says it all, what happens right after the last chapter in Eclipse not counting the Epiloge and before the wedding ExB, I wrote it for my friend, she loves it, you might to, please R
1. Bella can be seductive too

I walked up to the front porch, the light was on, Charlie was waiting for me, I nervously looked at my left hand and marveled at the beautiful ring that had been slid on there only a few hours ago, I looked up at Edward "Are you ready," he sighed and nodded "As ready as I'll ever be, you?" I shuddered imagining Charlie's reaction and Edward tightened his grip on my waste, "It'll be fine, Bella," "I know, but, still, you know I tend to worry," he sighed "I do," then dropped his lips to my forehead and kissed me lightly before smiling "Come on," he said opening the door and pulling me inside. "Bella?" Charlie's voice sounded from the living room the TV on.

"Yeah dad it's me……….and Edward," he grunted a hello to Edward "Um dad, I have something to say could we sit in the kitchen," Charlie sighed and I heard him heave himself off the coach, as Edward pulled me into the kitchen to the table and onto his lap, I was about to protest but then remembered that Edward and I were engaged so Charlie could, would have to, deal with the sight of me in Edward's lap. Charlie walked halfway through the doorframe and froze, I felt Edward's lips where at my ear "He doesn't like you looking so comfortable in my lap, glad we're telling him now, 'cause, I plan on spending the night here," I could hear the smile in his voice " I also plan on him knowing about it," he added "I think you need to sit down for this Dad," I said try to sound calmer then I felt he did as I asked "So, what's this about Bella?" he asked anxiously "I don't know how to say this, so bare with me here," I said and unconsciously brought my left hand up into his view and started to twist the me ring back and forth around on my finger playing with it, Charlie looked at my hand and in a tight voice said

"Bella," he was struggling to find the right words, "Why are you wearing a ring on _that_ finger, you should know by now you only where a ring on that finger unless, your married or engaged," "Well actually dad, I _do_ know that, and it _is _a wedding ring, Edward and I are getting married on the thirteenth of August," I said, now that I had it all out, my nervousness was gone, well it was until, "WHAT?!?" he erupted his face turning a violent shade of purple.

"Bella are you pregnant? Did you two do something I should know about?" he glared at me and Edward "I'm going to kill you if your pregnant," he said coldly and I heard a small growl coming from Edward "Enough," I said only to Edward then to Charlie "No, I am not pregnant, Edward and I have not done anything like that, I told you already, but I will say it again, I….am…a.. jeeze, I can't believe you're making me say this again… I'm a virgin, okay, and I intend to stay that way for a little while," I plan on losing said virginity on the night of August thirteenth, I added in my head, Charlie looked suspicious still "Then how come this is so sudden? Why now?"

I sighed and wished he hadn't asked "Well, dad Edward asked me to marry him shortly after I brought him back from V- L.A., we weren't going to tell _anybody_ but Alice found out and wants to throw us a wedding, so I'm letting her, and well we couldn't just let you get an invitation to are wedding without telling you in person first, we also have to tell mom," Charlie took a few deep breaths and Edward spoke up "You don't believe us," it wasn't a question Edward was reading his mind Charlie grit his teeth "No, I don't," he said shortly "Bella is telling the truth we haven't done anything to rob her, or me, of virginity, oh and do you mind if I stay here tonight my family had to go out of town to check on some relatives, while I chose to stay with Bella, and tell you the news," Charlie set his jaw, "I'm sorry Edward, but, we don't have any place you could sleep," Edward tried to restrain a smile I knew where this was headed, Edward would the suggest I stay with him Charlie will try to treat me like a little kid and I'll get angry, so I just decided to skip through to the center of it "Sure we do dad Edward can stay in my room, " I said innocent like I didn't know what Charlie was trying to do he opened his mouth to protest but I cut him off "Or I could stay with him, I mean we ARE practically married now so I don't think _his_ parents would mind would they Edward?" I stated matter-of-factly

"I doubt it," Edward shrugged casually, Charlie grunted but said "Fine Edward can stay here for tonight," I smiled as I rose from Edward's lap; then he stood to taking me hand and leading me to my bedroom. Edward closed the door and sat on my bed pulling me down on top of him "That went well," Edward chuckled in my ear I looked at him irritated, Charlie had just accused me of being _pregnant _and he's laughing? "You find something funny about this?" "You don't?"

He laughed "Not at all, Charlie just accused me of being pregnant that's like saying I'm easy or something, because nine months ago……." I let my voice trail off as recognition flitted across Edward's face, his eyes got wide "I wasn't here, okay maybe that part wasn't funny but," he chuckled again "You should of heard what he was thinking,"

"Which was?" he kissed the base of my neck and said "He was thinking about how to keep us from getting married, I had to resist laughing openly at his thoughts, he even thought about taking me camping just the two of us, you know father-in-law-son-in-law bonding then shooting me and making it look like a hunting accident, I don't think the fact that a bullet would practically ricochet off my skin would be a good thing for your dad to see," he said pressing his lips to the base of my neck and laughing again I smiled.

"Okay maybe that is a _little _funny, but now I have to tell Renée, she's the one that makes me nervous," he pulled away from my neck "Why?" I put my hands on either side of his face and kissed his lips lightly, his hands went to my hips holding me tightly abruptly Edward pulled back "Charlie's coming, I should…." he trailed off as I smiled "What?" he asked curiously

"Edward you where _invited_ to spend the night, so you don't have to go anywhere," I shrugged and kissed him again this time he didn't pull away even when Charlie threw open the door I heard Charlie's sharp intake of breath as he turned away and stomped down the stairs. I felt the cool tips of Edwards fingers slide into my shirt a little "No, no, Edward, it's not time yet," I whispered loving the game I was playing, he pulled back and groaned "Bella, this isn't fair," I smiled internally but decided to play dumb, I moved my lips from his and under his jaw "What's not fair?" I mumbled against his skin he groaned again as his hand slid up my shirt a little more he rolled over quickly so I was under him "You,_ know_, what's not fair, but you're doing it anyway," he stated grumpily.

I pretended to think for a moment then shook my head he smiled dropped his head to the my collar bone kissed up my neck I shivered with pleasure as he made his way to my ear then he whispered "To can play this game love," "Game?" I asked feigning confusion "What are you talking about Edward,"

"Bella," he said then growled "Did you just growl at me?" I asked he smiled and nodded, I briefly wondered he have ANY idea how attracting that was, but by the wicked grin on his face I could tell he did. "Again you_ know_ what you're doing, do you have _any_ idea how bad I want you right now?" I smiled "Where's all that self control?" "Gone, it left back in the meadow, since I couldn't have what I wanted in the meadow; can I have what I want now?" I thought about that, the way his hand was moving under my shirt I was willing to give him anything he wanted "That depends on what you want," lie, of course, I would give him anything he wanted but _he _didn't know that, he pulled down the sleeve of my shirt over my shoulder, placed his lips on the edge of my shoulder.

"All I ever wanted, you," I was about to give in to what he wanted -what I wanted- when Charlie's voice rose from the living room to my bedroom "Bella! You need to call Renée, and tell her about the wedding!" I groaned internally, I knew he was just trying to keep Edward and I from doing certain things "I know dad!" I hollered back down the stair, "What I _don't_ know is how," I mumbled under my breath

"I know one way, the best way, but that involves a trip to sunny Florida," Edward whispered trying to comfort my sudden worry "Of course I'll go with you so we'll have to get flights with arrival and departure times his phone rang he slid one of his hands out from under my shirt and answered his phone "Thanks Alice, we can leave, tomorrow, Friday, and come home Sunday," "Okay, lets go tell Charlie." I pulled him off the bed with me Edward stood up and pulled me to him "We're not through with this conversation." He warned

Once Edward and I where on the plane (first class, of course), I remembered something "I wonder how Alice planning our wedding, I hope she not doing something too over the top," I murmured to Edward he chuckled "Bella, my dear, I wouldn't be surprised if we came back to find she had ordered sold gold eating wear for our guest and had different types of wine imported from ever country in Europe," I sighed "Naturally Alice would, but that's not all I fear," I gulped "There's the make-up and hair, dress, and ugh, shoes, she'll pick something I'll break my neck in!" "I'm sure Esme is keeping her from picking something too overdramatic," I threw him an incredulous look "Edward have you ever _met_ Alice, if you have you'd know that hardly anything derails her from choices once they're made," he nodded

"Yeah your right, but you know, the wedding will go fine , I can't wait for the wedding _night _ though, that's what _I'm_ looking forward to the most, I mean beside the fact I'll be with you forever" I rolled my eyes knowing what he meant "Of course," he grinned wickedly he leaned in and whispered in my ear "I know you want it as bad as I do Bella, your not fooling me," then he kissed the hollow space just bellow my ear, I tried to control the shiver of pleasure his touch brought.

The plane touched down at midnight and Renée was there waiting, as soon as she saw us she scurried over to us and hugged me tightly "Bella, I've missed you so much, its been forever since I've seen my baby girl," I sighed I looked up at Edward who was standing beside me and saw him cringe, her saying I was her 'baby girl' was going to make it that much harder to tell her without upsetting her.

" Come on mom, lets go to the house and we'll talk more there," I said as she released me from her grip, I reach for Edwards right hand with my left to cover the ring until I was ready to show it to her. The ride to Renée's was short and quiet; when we got to her house I followed her to the kitchen and she had two plates pulled out of the cabinets with food on them and a third she was about to prepare she handed to us "Here Bella, you two must be hungry," Edward shook his head "I'm not but Bella needs to eat," "Um, here mom, while we eat I have something to tell you," she sat down "Okay, what is it Bella?" "Mom, I don't know how to do this so I'll just come out and say it, Edward and I are getting married," her eyes got wide "Bella, are you…your not….are you?" I shook my head "No mom, I'm not pregnant, Edward and I are still both virgins," she smiled but her eyes where tight "

Bella, you said you weren't getting married until you where out of college, and had enough money to support yourself," she then sounded desperate "You told me you wouldn't get married straight out of high school Bella you can't, please don't make the same mistake I did,"

I shook my head "No mom, I never said that I wasn't getting married until after college _you_ said I wasn't getting married until after college, and if your concerned about money that won't be a problem, Edwards parents had quite a bit of money they left to him plus the savings account Carlisle and Esme have for him," I didn't of course mention how he, after about a hundred years had managed to collect a fair amount of money off the stock market, "and mom I'm not making the same mistake you did, I love Edward more then you and Charlie know, or want to believe, but mom, I'm not a little kid anymore, please just go with my decision, please?" she sighed "So when's the wedding?" I laughed "August thirteenth, you'll get an invitation, but I wanted to tell you in person,"

After that was out of the way I asked mom how her and Phil where and she said they where fine, "So where's the honeymoon going to be?" Renée asked suddenly I hadn't thought of that I looked at Edward and he shrugged "Anywhere she wants to go, London, France, Rome, all of them none of the, anywhere," Renée looked impressed "How romantic," then I yawned "Renée, do you know of a hotel we could stay at or anything, I think Bella is ready to go to bed,"

Renée's entire face lit up "You can stay her I just remodeled the guest room she said then motioned for us to follow her, the guest bed room was a lovely shade of pink with chocolate colored trim and bed, "I've got to go brush my teeth ," I said and I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face when I came back Edward was laying there………..in nothing but his boxers.

I walked over to him and was about to sit next to him but instead he pulled me down on top of him "Is there any particular reason you've got nothing but boxers on?" I asked, not that I minded, as if he could read my mind he smiled "Do you mind?" I rolled my eyes "I'm getting _married_ to you, why would I have a problem seeing you half naked?" he shrugged "Why can't you be like any other girl and be glad I'm in my boxers? Do know how many girls I've met that have bothered me all day with their fantasies of seeing me naked?"

"Who said I'm not glad to see you in your boxers? I just want to know _why_," he shrugged "Your mom took my cloths and to wash them, by the way she's coming now to get your cloths right now," he grinned wickedly "What?" I asked nervously "You'll see," he chuckled darkly a second later Renée knocked on the door "Yes mom?" "Bella, I brought you some cloths so you could change and I can wash yours," _why is the fact Renée brought me cloths funny?_, well that's what I was thinking until I opened the door and saw what she had brought for me to change into, a set of pajamas from Victory's Secret a light blue pair with silk bottoms and a silk strapless top that laced up in front and tied at the top so _that's_ what Edward thought was funny I sighed and took the pajamas from Renée.

"'Kay mom thank you," but she wasn't leaving until she had my cloths so I turned away from her, and Edward, and slid my cloths off and the pajamas on. I handed her my cloths and she walked out.

As soon as she did Edward pulled me to the bed "I'm…" he started to speak when his phone rang "Hello, uh huh yeah, thanks Alice, bye," he snapped the phone shut "Alice found two pairs of those pajamas, a blue pair, and a pink pair, she bought them as a wedding present," he said and then kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled myself closer to him feeling every inch of his near bare skin through the silk, his hands made their way from my arms where they where rested to down the curves of my stomach and to my hips I shivered with pleasure under his touch I untangled my hands from his hair and trailed the tips of my fingers down his neck and to his shoulders, I felt him shiver under my touch and smiled inside he rolled gently so that he was on top of me, I let my fingers slide down his shoulder blades, along his spine to the small of his back I paused and slide my hands across to his hips where I let them rest, by this time I was, very lightheaded and Edward slid his lips from mine only to move them to my collar bone and rolled again I pulled away slowly and sat up straddling his waist.

I placed my hands on his chest and looked into his eyes, they where glazed over, like he was lost inside his head, I also noticed he wasn't breathing, I raised my right hand and stroked his cheek "Edward," I said softly the haze slid out of his eyes and he started breathing again "Bella," he breathed "Why did you pull away?" I giggled "Edward incase you forgot _I_ need to breath," he thought about that and smiled "Oh, yeah, I guess you do," he leaned into kiss me again when, naturally, my stomach growls. Edward looked at me and started to laugh "Come on lets go make you breakfast," "Okay lets go," he pulled me off the bed and we walk to the kitchen, and he made me breakfast. For some reason I knew this day was going to be different.


	2. Bet you didn't see that coming

Like I said I knew today would be different, and it was proven as soon as I was through with breakfast the doorbell rang "Bella can you get that?" Renée yelled "Sure," I hollered back.

I got up and walked to the door, with Edward at my side I opened the door and I very beautiful women was standing there she saw me and Edward and smiled, I felt Edward stiffen beside me, she was probably bombarding him with sexual images of him and her I resisted the urge to laugh but a small sound escaped me Edward was the only one who heard. He cocked his eyebrow "Hello I'm Edward and this is Bella I'm guessing you're here for Renée?" "Why yes I am, do you know where she might be?" Bella nodded "In the back room, near the kitchen," the lady thanked us and moved to the backroom.

Edward pulled me to the couch and we sat down watching The Nightmare before Christmas, (**A/N love that movie)** that was on, in some kind of movie marathon.

**EPOV**

After that lady went to talk to Renée Bella and I sat down to watch a movie, after a while Bella turned to me, so I'm guessing that lady was having sick fantasies of you and her in bed?" she asked referring to earlier "No, not me, she was having daydreams of _you_ and her in bed, very disturbing images," she giggled and brought her lips to my ear "I bet you wouldn't have that them disturbing if it was you instead of her in those fantasies," she smirked against my ear "Oh believe me Bella my thoughts or nowhere near that innocent," I whispered to her, even though she was the only one in the room I wanted her to be the only one to be able to hear them, "Edward Cullen, your are a very dirty-minded boy," she whispered seductively "Maybe you should spank me," I responded using my 'dazzling' voice but this time it sounded more husky "I didn't know you where so kinky Edward, maybe I will, but not before the wedding," truthfully _I_ didn't know I was that 'kinky'.

We continued this _very_ provocative conversation until Renée and that woman, who was still daydreaming about getting _my_ fiancée into bed, came in they walked to the door "By Dawn, see you soon," Renée said "Bye Renée I hope I see you soon ," the lady Dawn replied with one last lustful glance at Bella.

Later that night I was going over the events of that day thinking about how when Bella and I went for a walk we see Dawn (a/n it was cloudy so Edward could go outside), or other people both men and women where throwing lustful glances at Bella and me. Today was different, maybe it was the fact that all the people both men and women where having perverted fantasies about Bella that only I was allowed to have. There was one time I almost attacked a group of college guys talking to Bella around while I went to get her food, planning on getting in bed with her one way or anther, their plans and fantasies disappeared when I returned and she smiled and kissed me, it also might have had something to do with the low warning growl I let slip, oops. Anyway, strange day very strange day.


	3. Haha, Mike's in trouble now

**BPOV**

Haha! I told Renée about the wedding, spent a pleasant few days in Florida, and I'm actually going to be married in less then a few weeks! Bad news……Mike is STILL following me around like a puppy, when is he going to learn? I wonder what Edward would do if he knew Mike has come over to my house ever chance he gets, those few days I have to force Edward to leave the house to go hunting, and tries to, ugh…..I shudder when I think of it, _seduce _me, _MIND VOMIT_! Hmmm. Now that I think about it I will tell Edward, or better yet, let him _see _it for himself. Oh I feel so evil; I think Alice is rubbing off on me.

Okay its Friday, and Edward is supposed to be 'camping' this weekend with the rest of the Cullens, I've informed Alice of the plan, she said it was brilliant (**a/n Alice had to know, because when she has a vision about it…**). I asked Edward if he could stay with me this weekend and that I had something that I needed to show him, now all I have to do is wait for Mike, to show up tonight.

Edward and I where sitting on the living room couch, or we _were_ we're currently sprawled across the floor watching a movie, and kissing, just then the doorbell rang I pulled my lips from Edwards and wisped " Come to the door but stay out of sight and don't move, until I call you, got it?" he nodded.

I opened the door and just like I hoped it was Mike "Oh, Mike, do you need something?" I glanced down at his jeans and saw his pants where tight, I fought down a laugh, this was so, going to piss Edward off. He tried to smile sexily, "Why, yes Bella, I do need something, I have come to offer my nightly service, maybe you could run up stairs and slip on that silk blue night gown you bought the other day," I heard a growling noise in the background, it was time to release the tiger, yes, I could see the movie title now, Crouching Bella, Hidden Edward, or Crouching Tiger, Hidden Edward.

"I'm sorry Mike, not tonight, Edward's here tonight, in fact, come here please," Edward stepped out of the shadows, how he found shadows to hide in I will never know, he looked at Mike with unblinking pitch black eyes murder, was easily seen in his expression, and I knew without a doubt, that he was thinking of the most painful way to kill Mike. "Edward, I know the first time you could've forgiven him, but this isn't the first or second, or even fourth or fifth time he's asked, I've told him no and asked him to stop coming by, but he doesn't seem to listen, can you help me out?"  
An animalistic feral smile twisted on Edwards lips; he was in front of Mike in the blink of an eye. Growling deep in his chest "Mike, Bella, has informed me that you have been asking her to do inappropriate things with you, and that she has asked you repeatedly to stop, along with telling you no, is it true?" Mike opened his mouth to object "Don't lie to me Mike!" he hissed Mike visibly flinched I stood calmly behind Edward, "I wouldn't try to lie to him Mike, it would anger him for you to do that, oh and he **will** know if your lying, so don't try," I said, Mike turned around and ran, Edward was about to take off after him, but I called him to me "Edward, come here, and close the door," I said in the blink of an eye the door slammed shut and I was pinned against the wall, where no one could see me and him.

His eyes where a changing into the light gold, they where a few minuets before "You know I'm getting tiered of all these boys, in fact," he broke off and growled "Everything I lick is mine, that and everything in the spaces I lick is _mine_," he growled mine possessively. He lowered his head to my ear and touched his cold tongue to my the spot right bellow it he trailed his tongue down, to the base of my throat and pushed my shirt of my shoulders he licked down to my finger tips and repeated the process on the other arm then he yanked my shirt off, and licked down my stomach dropping to his knees to do so his hands sliding down to rest on my but, when he reach my belly button he lapped at it my hands rested on his shoulders to keep me braced , he circled his tongue around my waist, he pulled his mouth from the skin above my waist only to move his lovely mouth to the bone of my ankle he licked up my calf up to the bottom of the shorts I was wearing and did that to the same leg. He pulled back up to my face and licked along my jaw bone and lapped at the area right behind my ear, this caused me to moan he smirked and lapped at it several more times before he pulled away.

"Billy and Sam are coning, they'll be her in about thirty minuets," he handed me my shirt and pulled me to the couch in the living room and into his lap. And then continued to lick and suck on the newly discovered sensitive spot on my ear. Every once minuet or so a sigh of pleasure would escape, and Edward would smirk and suck harder, I had a feeling I would have a hickey there later. "Oh and thanks for the save with Mike," I said nonchalantly, Edward relinquished his claim on my neck long enough to say "Ah yes, _that_, we **will** be discussing that later, right now I'm rather preoccupied," and then he went back to attacking my neck.

He finally quit when the door bell rang, I opened it and Billy and Sam where there, with grim looks on there faces.


	4. Oh, someones in trouble

I opened the door wider to let Billy and Sam in; they stepped in and looked at me. Behind their grim faces I saw sadness. "What can I do for you?" I asked warily Billy cleared his throat "It's about Jacob," Edward stiffened, I sighed "I'm getting married to Edward sorry," I said, harsh? Maybe, but I mean come on, I love Edward and he loves me. Sam shook his head "We, know that, but well Jacob has run away, do you know where he is?" I shook my head "No I'm sorry, when did it happen?" Billy looked me in the eye "When he got the wedding invitation."

I looked at him for a moment then remembered Edward sent him an invitation behind my back but told me after it was sent, I was mad he sent it but glad he was honest with me. I knew I should have been more concerned but something told me Jake was trying to get the wedding postponed, trying to get me again, and it wasn't happening. That saddened me, my once upon a time best friend trying to do that instead of being happy for me? I thought about it and it pissed me off.

Billy and Sam nodded, said goodbye and that they'd see me at the wedding, and left which left me with Edward.

I turned to him he looked pained "Bella dear, do you want to postpone the wedding?" I sighed "No, for some reason I can't help thinking maybe that's what he wants so he can try to win me," he nodded "Now, we move on to the Mike issue," he looked at me expectantly.

"Well okay, every time he finds out you go 'camping' he comes over and asks if I want to, you know, and its usually in that form, one time he pinned me against the door and tried to force me," I saw Edward's eyes darken, he was plotting again, his phone rang "Hello, yes," he listened an evil smile playing on his lips "Okay bye Alice," then he hung up.

"Well, sure I could've just told you, and you could've told Mike to stop, but that wouldn't have worked so Alice and I came up with this plan instead," he nodded.

Edward and I where sitting on the couch, at least Edward was on the couch, I was in his lap, watching some random TV show on dogs, well I was, Edward was attached to my neck, licking and sucking again, when the door bell rang, again. Neither of us made a move to get up it rang again, I looked at Edward "Who is it?" he pulled away from my neck, "It's Quil and he has a child, Claire," I nodded I pushed at him to let me up he did. I opened the door "Hey Quil and this must be the Claire, I've heard about, what can I do you for?"

Quil looked at me with pleading eyes, "Bella there's been a gigantic beast attacking the imprinted girls in La Push, heard you and the Cullen's are moving do you think you could take Claire? You are the last people left," I knew Claire would be to Quil what I was to Edward so I nodded "Of course Quil call me when it's over," I gave him Edward's cell phone number and Quil left.

Edward looked at me and mouthed 'why' I put Claire down and told her cookies where in the kitchen, she ran off to eat them.

"Edward, do you know what it means to imprint?" he shook his head "Well remember how you felt a strong pull to me, besides the pull of my blood?" he nodded "Well that's basically like the wolves, they don't know anything about the person, they just feel that unexplainable pull, one day Claire will be to Quil, what I am to you," he nodded and sighed in understanding and defeat.

**What do you think? Who/what is the gigantic creature? Who knows? **


End file.
